Wanting the Unexpected
by Liets
Summary: They're always fighting. Trying to see who's stronger. And sometimes when tension builds to high, a different route is taken.


His eyes burn an onyx black as he moves towards me. I match his strides and within a few seconds, we're only an inch apart. My breathing has slowed, his is shallow. I look up at him, only to find him staring down at me, challenging me to make the first move. I do.

My fist connects with his jaw, and before he has time to react, a swift kick to his ribs sends him falling to the ground. He jumps back to his feet, a smirk toying with his lips, _arrogant son of a_ – the thought leaves me as soon as he sends me reeling backwards with a hard kick to my core. As soon as I hit the ground, he's on top of me, pounding away at my face.

He pauses to adjust himself so my legs are pinned down tight, giving me the opportunity to hit him across the face, splitting his lip. He falls off of me and I scramble to get to my feet. I kick him once more in the ribs, and he lets out a grunt of pain. Slowly he gets to his feet. His hand clutching at his ribs, his lips split, blood spilling out, and his right eye starting to swell.

His eyes shift to my face momentarily, and I notice a slight change of color in them. A bloody red and I brace myself for whatever might happen next. I try to find any sign of plant-life around us, and find none. I look up, and see a glint of humor in his eyes. I grit my teeth as I glare at him.

"Try me." The threat hangs in the air for three full beats, silence reigning over us, when suddenly he presses me against the wall, his forearm pushing against my throat, effectively cutting off my oxygen. He leans in closer to me, I can feel his breath wash over my cheeks, and his lips brushing lightly against mine.

"I intend to." The humor in his eyes evaporates to something darker, something I'd never seen in the eyes of an opponent. A sadistic smile matches the fear-inspiring look in his eyes, and I feel my blood turn cold as he starts closing the – already little – space between us. His breath now hot on my face, washes over, and stings the cuts he caused. I try to flinch away from him, but I can go no further than the wall allows me to.

And then, without warning, he does what I never expected him to do. He kisses me.

And not just a normal kiss. This was a kiss like only he could do. Hard and fierce and demanding, forcing me to submit. I try to push him away, but he holds my wrists above my head with one of his hands, while the other travels lower, and lower and past the apex of my thighs. I almost sigh out of relief, when suddenly, I feel him force my leg around his waist. I lose balance momentarily, and wrap the other around his waist, depending on him to keep me up against the wall. He does.

Somewhere along the line, I had started kissing him back with as much force as he was using. I bit his lip, causing him to hiss and roughly pin me against the wall again. Effectively knocking some of the wind out of my lungs. I run my tongue across his lower lip, tasting the blood slowly dripping from the cut I caused. His tongue comes out to meet mine, and gently coaxes mine into a slow and intense battle for dominance.

His fingers dig into my thigh and I moan, realizing only too late, that I just made a mistake. I felt him smirk against my lips as he dragged his fingers down my thigh. I try to hold back a moan, my breathing coming out in gasps instead. Slowly he moves his lips away from mine, and places them next to my ear.

"I never figured you for one who likes it _rough_." To emphasize the last word, his hand finds it's way to the apex of my thighs, and his finger press against my throbbing clit, making me cry out.

"Don't... Please." A dark chuckle escapes him as he slowly slides his tongue down my ear lobe, causing all kinds of shivers to run down my spine and warm my core.

"Tell me you don't like this." He bites my neck softly as one of his fingers slams into me, curling just so, making it hit my g-spot with every movement I make.

I cry out with pleasure again and again as his finger moves inside of me.

"Warren-"

"I'm not stopping until you say you don't like it." He presses another finger into me, both now curling against my g-spot as he moves them inside me. I feel a familiar pressure building inside of me. He thrusts them into me again and again, each thrust hitting me just right. I let out a cry of pleasure, and he doesn't stop his assault.

I pull his face back to mine, biting his lips hard enough to make him moan. He lets my hands go, and I immediately twist my fingers into his hair, pulling him closer to me as my walls start closing in around him, that pressure building, and building, losing myself and my thoughts of how wrong this actually is.

And then, with another cry, his name on my lips as he bites my neck again, I feel every wave after wave of extacy flowing through me, my walls clamping down on his fingers, still moving inside of me. My whole body shakes against his as I ride out the last wave of pleasure. He pulls his finger out and wipes them clean on the wall behind me. I unwrap myself and try to stand on wobbly legs still trapped between him and the wall.

He leans close to me, I feel his hot breath on my ear and neck, I hear the smirk in his voice.

"Good girl." He moves to push himself away from the wall, and away from me, but I grab his belt and pull him towards me again. My lips brushing against his as my fingers trace the belt buckle.

"Now it's your turn."


End file.
